Vehicles of many types have been used to provide temporary living or working quarters. These include self-propelled over-the-road vehicles, such as so-called recreational vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. Also, self-propelled vans have been used as mobile work spaces, such as for providing medical services at remote or movable locations in a city. Other self-propelled vehicles include boats in which internal combustion engines provide the primary power source. Other non-self-propelled vehicles, such as trailers, have been used to provide shelter for temporary living, such as for vacation or recreation. Also, trailers are used to provide space for performing work, such as at construction sites or performing atmospheric sensing at remote locations.
All of these vehicles are characterized by the need to provide heated space, in the form of at least one room. In general, many separate rooms or work areas are provided. Also, sanitary facilities are provided in such vehicles, and include plumbing fixtures such as sinks, showers, and toilets that use domestic water, especially heated water.
The term "vehicle" is used herein to refer to all types of vehicles, whether or not self-propelled and whether an over-the-road or water vehicle, so long as there is a space to be heated in the vehicle and/or a requirement that heated domestic water be available for use. The term "vehicle" may also include the above type of vehicle that is also provided with a main power source, such as an internal combustion engine, that has a primary function of propelling the vehicle on land or water. Customarily, those main power sources are heated when not in operation, so that they will start readily when the vehicle is to be moved.
The main power source of such vehicle is turned off when the vehicle arrives at the destination, and reliance is placed on a supplemental source of thermal energy. Such supplemental thermal energy sources include diesel-fired and gasoline-fired burners, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,726,042 and 3,877,639.
An improved heating system for a recreational vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,985 and 5,067,652, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. However, improvements are desirable. For example, it would advantageous if the heating system were compact, so as not to take up more valuable space in a vehicle than is necessary. It would be advantageous if the heating system included an efficient control system. It would be advantageous if the heating system could provide space heating and hot water heating, as well as optional engine heating if desired.